The present invention is concerned with a disposable shoe covering which can be economically made in such a fashion that it can readily be used to cover a wide variety of sizes equally well. The invention relates to such a shoe covering that additionally can be used in hospitals to prevent and reduce contamination and can be used effectively to prevent explosions in operating rooms through the grounding of the individual wearing the cover of this invention.